Life with the Guardians
by ChelseaSkarr
Summary: Jack is an artist? He skips out on a meeting at the pole and Bunny has to find him. Turns out that Jack is an artist. He doesn't just make storms and frost. He also sculpts and paints. Turns out he used to work with wood, too. The name may change to "Frost Angels", as that was going to be the original title.
1. Chapter 1

**Requests for this chapter: trees in the south pole, guardian angel, cutting, caramel/chocolate color, sculptures**

A tall and lean teen sat alone, in a deserted cave deep inside the south pole. He picked up a pile of snow, and slowly sculpted a miniature ice angel. The angel was wearing a flowing gown and many ice diamonds as jewelery; her wings were like that of a doves. Every detail was intricate; it looked much like that of which a person could spend their whole life making.

Change of POV

The first four guardians were in the globe room. Each was sitting in a red chair. North had scheduled a meeting, and Jack had already informed him that he was unable to attend.

"Where the 'eck is Frost?" Bunny asked in exasperation.

"Bunny!" Tooth scolded, giving bunnymund a glare.

"Is not going to make it. Has already told me... I guess I forgot to tell you." North answered, while picking up a cookie coated in sugar.

Tooth sighed, "Aww... so is he alright? Did he say why he couldn't come? I hope he's alright."

"He's probably just goofing off. I told ya 'e's no guardian."

"Said he needed time to himself..."North trailed off, giving the pooka a glare.

"See?" Bunny said.

Tooth sighed.

It was silent for a minute, until Tooth said, "Hasn't he had enough alone time? We should really go and find him..."

Everyone turned to bunny, who was shrinking under the glare; still attempting to look tough.

"No... N-n-na, mate. 'E doesn't need a babysitter. 'E's fine."

Time/POV switch

Jack was in a room covered in shelves made out of ice. Each shelf had numerous creations on it. Some were sculptures of children, some of animals. There were millions of tiny snow figurines. Jack had a razor blade out, that he had found wrapped up in it's original packaging. He had just cleaned several injuries, before deciding to make another figurine. Jack sat the finished angel on top of the closest clear shelf. "A guardian angel, huh?" He sighed to himself. As he spoke, a single tear rolled down his cheek. It trailed over his pale skin, passing over his lips. As it came to the end of his face, it landed on a painting of a young girl. She was about ten. She had brown eyes and chocolate caramel colored hair. She was crying. Jack had painted the photo in the beginning of his life as Jack Frost. He had only recently found out who she was. His sister, Pippa. The one that he had died to save. She was crying; alone. She was deserted by her mom shortly after Jack had died. "It's your fault that he died!" "You got your brother killed?" "I loved him!" "You're a murderer!" They had told her. Jack had tried to get her to lighten up; to smile. He didn't know who she was; he just knew he wanted her to be happy. She had taken to watching other people's kids. On one occasion, she met a boy who was much like her brother Jackson. She had fallen in love. She died an old woman, still believing in her brother's stories. A bunny that leaves children gifts. A man who brings presents to children who have been good. A fairy that takes teeth in exchange for money. A being that brings good dreams. She had continued to believe in the magic of the world. Jack was happy to see her grow up, but he didn't want to remain there after she was gone. He had spent too long with her and her family.

While wrapping his wrists up in gauze, Jack let another tear fall. He was sitting in a big wooden chair, the size a man like North would require.(HA had made the chair just a few years earlier, but he didn't have enough machines to make it much smaller.) He rolled his sleeves up, and Jack closed his dark underlined eyes, already unconscious.

POV switch

Bunny tumbled through the portal. "Ya better not be playing a joke on us, Frost. It's cold as bloody 'ell!" He shouted into the afternoon air.

He mumbled, obviously angry. After he was quiet, he looked up, and began to smell the air. Because he was in the middle of a snow covered continent, it was nearly impossible to tell Jack's scent apart from the scenery. Jack's scent was primarily composed of snow and ice, although he also smelled of pine and the guardians. Suddenly, Bunny opened his eyes, "I got ya, ya gumby." He said aloud, before dashing in the direction of a pine tree forest. **(Which I have decided is where the cave in the middle of a continent that likely cannot have large amounts of trees in is. While not really possible, this is a story. Blah, blah, I'm just writing random stuff.)**

**Sorry for the cliffhanger, I'll be sure to update soon. I'm probably going to make it sound more natural later... After I finish this plotline. Sorry there isn't much Sandy in here. I'll mention him more in the next update. If you have an idea for a chapter, I'm open to suggestions. Bye~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hiya, Chelsea here. Thanks for reading so far; I hope you like the chapter~**

Bunny continuously sniffed at the air, weaving through the forest, gliding past each tree with ease. All of the sudden, he stopped. "I could swear, the smell is right here..." He said, as he felt the wall to a cliff. He walked around it, trailing his hand along, until he felt nothing. There were vines and dead trees leaning on the cliff wall. Bunny picked them up, with a grunt; to reveal an ice cave. "He's definitely in here... no doubt about it..." He thought aloud, as he ducked, and hopped into the dark ice cave. After a minute, or so, he came to a split in the path. He twitched his ears. A light breathing could be heard coming from the right path. "Right it is, then." Bunny shouted out with uncertainty in his voice for what would come next.

As he hopped on, he noticed that it was getting brighter. He stopped just outside of a large wooden door. "Jack? Ya there, mate?" He called out, waiting for a response. He didn't get one, so he just slowly opened the door, and crept inside.

In the middle of the room, was a sleeping Jack. Bunny sighed. He tried to hide his relief that Jack was alright. As he crept closer, he found that Jack appeared to be ill. His skin was paler than usual, if that was even possible. His face displayed an irritated expression. Bunny was so close that he could now feel Jack's steady breathing. It was reassurance. Jack was alive, but what was wrong with him?

"Jack, ya alright, mate?" Bunny whispered, before placing his hand on Jack's arm. HE lightly shook it, as he called out a bit louder, "Jack, are ya alright? Wake up. Jack."

Jack whimpered in his sleep, moving away from Bunny's paw (not really sure if I should say paw or hand. Paw sounds cute...) Bunny stiffened, and grabbed Jack's arm again. Jack cried out, but didn't wake. Bunny held up his arm, and slowly rolled up his sleeves. He wasn't prepared for what he would see next. Jack's arms were covered in bloody bandages. Literally, blood was seeping between the tightly wound gauze. Bunny gasped, finally (kindof) waking the sleeping Jack.

Jack opened his eyes, and asked, "Bunny? Wha-what happened?"

Bunny sighed, "I don't know, mate. You're gonna have ta tell me."

Jack's eyes opened a little bit wider, as he spoke. "I-I-I'm sorry. Please, don't tell. I didn't mean it. Please... Just don't leave me." Jack had tears in his eyes again, likely due to stress, amotional stuff, and the fact that Bunny just learned one of Jack's biggest secrets.

Bunny stared back at Jack in silence, before saying, "What do ya mean, Frostbite?... We... We'd never leave you. I promise... But you need to tell me what happened."

Jack let out a sob, "She... I knew her... When I became Jack Frost; I saw her... but she's gone. I never got to say goodbye..."

"Who?" Bunny asked, rubbing circled on Jack's back, trying to soothe him.

"My sister... Pippa... she was crying... she was abandoned; because of me... I'm so stupid... and she died because of my stupid idea."

"Jack." Bunny said sternly. "Jack, look at me." Jack didn't look up, so bunny grabbed his chin, and tilted his face towards himself. "You are not stupid. Nothing you could have done would have made a difference. Tell me... I promise I'm not going to judge you. I won't yell. Just talk to me."

Jack hiccuped, nodding at bunny. It was slight, but it got the massage through. "It was late winter; almost spring... I had just gotten back from a camping trip with some friends... I told Pip stories about skating and playing games with them. She said she wanted to go, too... I didn't think about what could happen. It was late winter, it was warming up!" Jack cried out with a sob. "And the ice was weak... She went too far out. It was cracking beneath her... I told her it would be okay. I told her I would keep her safe... I tossed her to the shallow side... but when I tried to stand up... It gave away."

Bunny gasped.

"It was so cold, and dark. I could hear her calling out... But-but I couldn't breath. I wanted to tell her it would be okay; but I couldn't... I couldn't breath." Jack wiped his face. "I passed out... Then, I woke up. That's when I changed."

Bunny looked at Jack weird. He hadn't heard this story, and none of the other guardians had died.

"When I wen tto the village, nobody-nobody could see me. I flew around for a while. I ended up at an old house. It had a littler girl I it; she was crying. She was yelled at the next day. I couldn't stand to see her cry... but I couldn't do anything... She... She died years later. She still believed. Sahe always thought that I had made it out... because they never found the... the body."

Bunny nodded in understanding. "It's okay, Jack. If she still believed, that means that she never gave up. She went on."

"But she was all alone..."

"She have friends?"

Jack looked at bunnymund noticing where this was going, "Ye-yeah."

"Then, I'm sure she would forgive you... Now; I want you to tell me about" Bunnny gestured to Jack's shredded arms, "This."

Jack looked down guiltily, "I- I was lonely... When she was gone; I was all alone... Nobody wanted to talk to me..."

"Jack...", bunny sighed.

"I-I'm sorry... I swear; I never wanted to... I... I just wanted someone to talk to... anyone..."

"Jack." Bunny said louder.

Jack returned his gaze to the ground.

"Ya know we didn't mean it... We didn't know. I'm sorry..." Bunny finished, wrapping his arms around the winter spirit.

Jack looked surprised, but returned the hug, "I... I really didn't mean it... I-I'm so-"

Bunny cut him off, with a glare, "You have no right to be sorry. You didn't do anything wrong. Do you understand, Jack?"

Jack nodded.

"Okay... Now, we need to get ya patched up. An' I don't wanna see you do this again, okay?"

Jack stiffened, "Do... Do we have to tell the others?"

"Yes, mate. But, I'll do it."

They'll hate me..." Jack sniffed.

"They won't get mad; I promise. They may get upset and worried; but they would never hate you. You know that, right, Freezerburn?" Bunny tried to lighten the mood by saying a new nickname.

Jack chuckled, "Freezerburn?"

"There's the Jack we know _and_ love." Bunny smiled,as he ruffled Jack's hair.

"Ha ha, stop it; ya Kangaroo." Jack giggled, as he swiped at the giant Pooka's hands.

Bunny chuckled in response.

**I hope you liked the chapter. The next will be more of a bonus chapter. I'll continue after that only by request; as I'm not going to have much left to write. If anyone has any ideas, I'm open to suggestions. All ideas are welcomed. I'm not going to mark it as complete; as I may fix mistakes later... Thanks for reading so far. I hope you like the next chapter. I promise to update soon. Bye for now~**


End file.
